I'm letting you go
by Sliver Rose
Summary: "Korra did you really mean that you would back off?" Mako whispered. "Yes," she whispered. She didn't turn her head, she couldn't let him see the tears that were escaping. "Could that start tomorrow?"


I do not own Legend of Korra.

Korra didn't know how much longer she could hold on. When the blimp landed on Air Temple Island, she watched as Mako carried Asami off. She had cried herself to sleep. Bolin followed with a sleeping Pabu on his head. Tenzin made sure the Chief Beifong was okay, before he left. He quickly made his way off, to inform his wife what happened, and to let her know about the three new members of the household.

Korra ran off the blimp, she needed to be alone. She ran off she didn't really know where she was going yet. She whistled and Naga came running to meet her.

She didn't jump on her back, she just ran with her. She needed to get away from everything just for a moment. Being just with Naga, she was able to let the tears fall.

As Korra ran, Mako saw her run out of the corner of his eye. He sighed; he knew the sacrifice she made for him. He still didn't know what to do. He still felt something for her. The one thing he did know was he needed to take care of Asami. She needed him right now. Her whole life has been uprooted and Korra understood that. They entered the temple, unsure of what to do next.

Tenzin went to find his wife, and he came back with her. Thank the sprits that the children were already in bed at this point.

"The rooms are this way, please follow me," Pema said, as she wobbled down the hallway.

The brothers followed in silence; there was nothing really to say. They were too tired to figure out where they were going. They figured they have a lot of time tomorrow to figure it all out.

"Here we are, you can place her in this room," Pema stated as she opened the door.

Mako followed her; he gently placed Asami on the bed. He took off her shoes, and covered her with a blanket. He walked out with Pema quietly shutting the door behind her.

"And this is where you boys can sleep," Tenzin opened the door on the other side of the hall.

Bolin walked in first, and sat on one of the two beds.

"Thank you Councilmen Tenzin, for letting us stay here."

"It is the least we can do, and please here, I am just Tenzin."

"Where is Korra?" Pema asked.

"She ran off as soon as she stepped off the blimp," Mako explained.

"I guess she just needs some time alone," Pema said understandingly.

"By the way where is Korra's room?" Mako asked politely, he wanted to avoid it as much as possible.

"It's to the left of this room," Pema answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering, again thank you."

"Breakfast will be at eight, and I'm sure the kids will come and wake you up. I'm just warning you now," Pema stated with a smile. The boys smiled in return.

"Good night," Tenzin said as he walked out, and waited for his wife in the hallway.

"Good night boys," Pema said as she wobbled out, shutting the door behind her.

"Good night and thank you," they replied, before the door shut.

"Why did you want to know where Korra's room was?" Bolin asked as he took off his shirt.

"So I could avoid it, but it seems like I am just going to deal with it," Mako sighed as he took off his shoes.

Bolin finished undressing as he lay down on his new bed, it was in front of the door. Mako's bed was against the wall, which on the other side was Korra's room.

"I'm sorry."

Mako turned quickly and looked at his brother. Pabu was curled around his head.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know, I just felt like I should."

"It's not your fault," Mako whispered as he turned around.

"I know, I just hate seeing you stressed out like this."

"Thanks Bo, go to sleep."

Mako pulled back the covers and slipped in, he laid down. He had no idea what he needed to do. He knew he needed to be there for Asami, but he wanted to be there for Korra. Both girls were so important to him. How is he ever going to choose?

XXX

Korra sat on the ground with her arms wrapped around her knees. She was in the gazebo. Naga had her body wrapped around her. She had wiped all the tears away. She knew stepping back was the right thing to do, but why did it have to be so hard? Mako needed to be with Asami, to help her through this hard time. Who was going to help her?

"I guess the Avatar doesn't need help," she mumbled. Korra stood, she dusted off her pants. "Come on Naga, might as well go to bed. There's nothing else I can do tonight."

Korra walked back to her room, she had no idea where everyone was sleeping. She entered her room. Pema was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I was wondering when you would come back," Pema said.

Korra ran to Pema, she started to cry. Pema was the closest thing to a mother she had right now. Pema understood everything the young Avatar is going through. She has been in her place. Korra explained everything that happened through her tears.

"It might not be what you want right now, but it will turn right in the end," Pema whispered as she stroked Korra's hair to comfort her.

"I don't think so. I know he will choose her. Because I let him go, she needs him more than I do. He is all she has left," Korra said through her tears.

"Yes, but we don't know what the future holds. She may need him now, but who knows what the future has in store for her. The future is funny like that; it has something in mind for everyone. We may not see it now, but the future knows what is in store for you, for her and for him. The only way we can reach the future is to take our journey through the present, as we learn from the past."

"I just didn't realize how much I love him until now," Korra said softly.

"Don't let that love die just yet, there is always hope. Hope that can change lives, hope can change your life. Who knows maybe he will see it tomorrow, or when he truly needs to make his choice."

Korra wiped her tears; she looked up at the older woman. She saw the knowledge in her words, but it didn't make it easier. She stood and sat on the bed. There wasn't a need for words anymore, so Pema stood.

"Keep hoping Korra, the future can change tomorrow," Pema whispered as she kissed her forehead and left Korra to her thoughts.

Korra threw off her shoes, Naga fell asleep as soon as she came back into the room. She soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Mako put his hand on the wall, he had heard everything through the wall. He had never image that guilt could feel like this. He still didn't know who to choose or what to do.

XXX

Mako turned on his other side, now he was facing Bolin. Mako studied his brother while he slept. He remembered when he hurt his brother, it was the first time ever. It was when Korra kissed him, and to put more salt in the wound. He kissed her back. That was the only time he could think of that he personally brought tears to his younger brother's eyes.

Now he has hurt someone else he cares deeply for and her tears hurt him more than Bolins. He had hurt Korra, he just didn't know how much until now.

He turned back towards the wall. He placed his hand back on the wall. He wanted to go in there and hold her, to comfort her, but he couldn't. She let him go, so he could gather his thoughts. A way for him to choose, not to be forced to pick. Now he needed to choose.

He heard a small gasp, he wasn't sure where it came from. Mako turned his head towards Bolin, but he's snoring like he usually is when in a deep sleep. He looked back at the wall, it must have been Korra. He threw back the covers and made his way towards the door without a second thought.

XXX

Korra woke up with a gasp. It used to be a scream, but slowly over time it has been only a small gasp. She never really had nightmares before coming to Republic City. With all that has happened in the past few weeks it has taken an effect on her and it has slipped into her dreams.

She rolled onto her side, she was facing the wall, when she heard the door open. Naga lifted her head, but also placed it back down, she also wagged her tail. This told Korra it was someone Naga approved of.

Korra lifted her head to tell Tenzin to go away, informing him that she was fine. It wasn't Tenzin, it was Mako.

"What are you doing in here?" Korra asked as she rolled on her other side.

"I heard you and I was wondering if you were okay?" Mako asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"How did you hear me?"

"Mine and Bolin's room is next door."

"Oh, well I'm fine. You can go back to bed now," Korra informed him as she turned to face the wall.

There was a moment of silence, Mako didn't leave.

"Korra did you really mean that you would back off?" Mako whispered.

"Yes," she whispered. She didn't turn her head, she couldn't let him see the tears that were escaping.

"Could that start tomorrow?"

Korra whipped around, she didn't hide the tears or the surprise on her face. "What?"

"Can I be here for you tonight?"

Korra didn't say anything as she launched herself to him. His arms went around her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. She had her face buried into his chest. Sobs broke through her chest. Mako scooped her up and together they lay down, in each other's arms.

They didn't say anything else, there wasn't a need for it. He wanted to comfort her, just for a night. He needed to have her in his arms, just once. Before tomorrow, before any more craziness happens to anyone he cares about. He has never seen anyone so broken. Hoping that this heals whatever it can.

Korra didn't want to cry in front of him, it showed weakness. This was just going to happen once. It was okay to show weakness once in a while, especially to those you care about. With Mako holding her like this, it will help with whatever heartbreaking moments are to come. To know that he does care about her. It will help when she sees him with Asami tomorrow.

Mako was rubbing her back, trying to comfort anyway he could. Korra loves how his hand felt on her back. She loves how strong his arms feel. Like they could hold her in one piece. When she feels like she has broken in a million pieces.

Korra also knew that this moment wouldn't last forever, so she broke way first. She wiped the tears away as she sat up. She looked down at Mako, she could see the disappointment in his eyes, but also the understanding. He sat up too, he put his hand to her face. She cradles her hand deeper into his hand.

He leans in and kisses her forehead. Shock plastered her face, she didn't see that one coming. He pulled away, gazed deeply into her eyes. They were the most unique shade of blue. They fit her though. It was if that shade of blue was made just for her. She couldn't take her eyes away from his. His eyes looked like the embers of a fire. They were warm, but also very dangerous.

Mako knew if Asami never came into the picture he would love Korra with all of his heart. There was something about Korra that would always draw him in. Thinking about their first kiss on top of the arena. He didn't plan on kissing her there, but it just happened.

Mako held her face in his hand still as he gently brought it closer to his. Her eyes widen, but shut them when their lips collided.

Korra's hand found their way up into his hair, as his wrapped around her waist. She helped him as she climbed into his lap. She needed to make the best of this, because she knew that this was going to be the last kiss from him. She pulled him closer, she needed to be closer. He needed her to be closer. He didn't know if this was going to be the last time, but he knew he needed to make this count.

Korra broke away first. She looked at him, his eyes were still shut. She smiled, but it was a sad smile. She went back into kiss him, but didn't. He opened his eyes.

"You should properly go," she whispered against his lips, new tears started to fall.

He didn't say anything, but he nodded. They both know if they didn't break away, they would have done something that they both would have regretted. Because Mako wasn't sure of what he truly wanted, and they both knew that.

He quickly kissed her and she kissed him back one more time before he slid out from under her. Before he opened the door he looked back at her. He could see the tears once again.

"Good night Korra," he whispered.

"Good night Mako," she whispered back.

With that he left with the door shutting quietly behind him. She just laid there for a moment. He wouldn't chose her, he couldn't. Asami needed him more. Korra wasn't really happy about it, but she needed to let him go. She was going to sacrifice her happiness so two of her friend could be happy.

She flipped over so she was facing the wall. She placed her hand on the wall.

Mako slid back into bed, he knew he shouldn't have kissed her, but it was like the one before it just happened. He turned to face the wall, he gently placed his hand on the wall.

If the wall wasn't there they would be touching hands, and both seeing the other cry silently.


End file.
